Wilhelm Nekelots
|gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 155 cm (5'1") |weight = 55 kg |hair = dark brown |eyes = purple |birthday = 4 November |blood type = B |occupation = Hunter |affiliation = Skirra Clique |relatives = Jacob Nekelots (older brother) |type = Manipulator |abilities = Rotting Tearer Judgement Field of the Walking Dead }} '||}} is a Hunter and a member of the Skirra Clique. He is Jacob Nekelots's younger brother and the two travel the world. Appearance Wilhelm is averagely thin with purple eyes and dark brown hair that tends to shine as different colours. His skin has a slightly unhealthy pallor. Wilhelm mainly wears black-rimmed glasses, a striped singlet over a green short-sleeve shirt, a dark brown zip-less jacket, and beige cargo shorts. Personality Wilhelm idolises his brother, Jacob, doting on his every need and whim like a butler. He obeys Jacob's every order without hesitation or morality. He is very naive about how the world works, believing and relying on his brother to help him in everything that needs to be done. Wilhelm is generally friendly with everyone, but he avoids getting into serious friendships without his brothers approval. Despite this, he has a slight, unrequited crush on Anya Alscream. History Wilhelm's past is completely unknown, though it is known that he's been travelling with his brother for a long time and learned Nen from an unknown person before attempting the Hunter Exam with his brother. When Jacob joined the Skirra Clique, Wilhelm followed him as the fourteenth person to join, on the condition that he'd be a bodyguard and wouldn't be asked to kill. Plot Abilities & Powers Wilhelm has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Compared to his brother, he is a lot weaker and easily distracted. He is still a decent combatant but lacks a mind for strategy, relying on his brother to assist in the planning front. It could be said that while Jacob has stronger Nen, Wilhelm is stronger physically. 'Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Wilhelm mainly uses his self-taught combat skills to fight and despite being self-taught, he can fight most professional martial artists (not Nen users) without using Nen. '''Amateur Combat Knowledge: '''While this is normally bad, this skill is a blessing in disguise for Wilhelm, this prevents people from predicting his moves and when he'll use his ability. Nen Wilhelm is a Manipulator. Jacob ranks his aura capacity as the smallest in the Skirra Clique (it is still equal to that of a pro hunter). Wilhelm manipulates his own body in an eccentric manner that compliments his unpredictable fighting style, giving him a fluctuating range and defense. Wilhelm's control over his aura flow is inferior to his brother, making his usage of techniques easy to predict. However, Wilhelm has a few 'defects' that he's turned into strengthes. The aura nodes in his eyes are 'more open' than normal which makes it so whenever he uses Ren, he automatically uses Gyo in his eyes, making it impossible to fool him with In. Wilhelm's Ren has an abnormal range of 60 centimeters without trying him to expand it, this feature he took advantage of in his Hatsu. Quotes *(to a helpless stranger) "''Do you know why I'm smashing your head into the ground? It's because you bumped my brother's cart and almost disrupted his nap. You're lucky you didn't wake him because I would've killed you already!" Trivia *Wilhelm's overall design references a zombie, a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft. *Nekelots is an anagram for 'skeleton'. *The fact that they barely resemble each other lead many to think that Jacob and Wilhelm are not brothers. *Judgment Field of the Walking Dead is what I think a Collaborative Type Nen ability might be like (since we don't have any details on them). Category:Manipulators Category:Hunters Category:Nen User Category:Human Category:Characters